Donny Schmit
|birth_place = Fox Lake, Illinois, U.S. |spouse = |children = Dusty Schmit Taylor Schmit Marie Schmit |grand-children = Hannah Schmit Jimmy Schmit Donald John Schmit is an american mayor who was sworn in on 2011. Mayor's Note Welcome to the Village of Fox Lake. My name is Donny Schmit and I am the 23rd Mayor of Fox Lake. Fox Lake is a Village that embraces its rich tradition and history, but also looks to the future for our residents and businesses. The Village Board consists of six Trustees, a Village Clerk and Mayor dedicated to keeping Fox Lake a wonderful place to live and conduct business. The Trustees are Nancy Koske, Bernice Konwent, Ron Stochl, Jeff Jensen, Brian Marr, and Danice Moore. The Village Clerk is Amy Driscoll. In May of 2017, the Village Board approved a five-year Strategic Plan for the Village. With six new Strategic Planning Teams, more and more projects are getting completed to continue to move Fox Lake forward. A few completed projects include: the a revamp of the sign ordinance, a new upgraded website, development of a complete streets program, a new downtown Fox Lake event (Bloody Mary Fest), development of a brand style guide, a new phone system, a new e-newsletter and more. You will continue to see many projects completed within the next several years. In addition to working closely with and building a strong relationship with the Chamber of Commerce, the Village has created many new events and expanded our most popular events. A complete listing of events is available on our Village Event Calendar. The Village continues to streamline the building and permit processes for developers and businesses. When you enter our Community Development and Building Department, you will be greeted with a smile and asked “How can we help you?” The Village actively pursues development and as a result, over ten million dollars in new building has begun this year and talks are ongoing with several developers for even more development. The Village has made a major investment in our water system, street repair program and created a Capital Improvement Program to not only meet today’s needs, but also the needs of future generations. As your Mayor, I whole-heartedly welcome input from our residents and business members. I am always ready and willing to listen to any concerns and/or suggestions you bring forward to this administration. The future of our Village is built on the partnerships we build with our community members. Working together, we will grow and prosper. The Village of Fox Lake has 10,459 residents (2016 US Census). The Village is a full service community with a professional staff that provides the day-to-day operations. The Village Administrator, Anne Marrin, oversees the day-to-day operations and serves as liaison between the Village residents and the Board. Administrator Marrin also over-sees all Department Heads. Department Heads include: Chief Jimmy Lee, Fox Lake Police Department; Kealan Noonan, Director of Public Works; Ryan Kelly, Director of Northwest Regional Water Reclamation Facility; Donovan Day, Community Development Director; Julie McManus, Director of Finance; and Laura Linehan, Assistant to the Village.